


twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here

by lacepirate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Predator/Prey, UGH i want to add more tags but i want it to be a surprise, content warnings are in the end notes, proceed at your own discretion if you choose not to look at them first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: He should have know running his fucking mouth would get him into trouble one day. Not that it hadn’t already, but not to this extent. Being hunted down by a machine whose only purpose and objective was to neutralize its target at all cost. He really never did learn his lesson, he only realized it when it was too fucking late.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here

**Author's Note:**

> jump to the notes at the end for content warnings 
> 
> otherwise, I hope you enjoy the pleasant surprise
> 
> this is basically just a self insert into some of my darker fantasies lmao im really calling myself out with this one  
> this is like, so so so fucking dirty, im so sorry but im also not sorry at all  
> sorry @ the gods who had to watch me manic write this at 1 am tho  
> edit 9/01: continuity errors and summary, my brain jumps back and forth when i'm writing so it's not linear - i usually go and fix it after but i forgot to put spaces to remind myself because it was nearing 2 am lol  
> 

_God fucking dammit. This is really how it’s gonna go, huh?_

“Really, detective? It’s a wonder you made that title at all. Surely anyone else in your place would make smarter decisions.”

_Fucking androids and their fucking ability to see in the dark._

“It’s so bad, it’s a cliché. Of all the places you chose to run to, a derelict factory really sets the setting doesn’t it?” Connor’s voice bounces off of the metal of the numerous rusty oil drums surrounding him. It’s a trick on Gavin’s hearing, because now he can’t fucking tell where he’s fucking coming from.

Gavin knows he came in the rear entrance, had Connor been following behind him or did he cut him off at one of the other doors? He wasn’t paying close enough attention to it in the moment, he was just trying his best to put as much distance between them as possible.

He takes slow, small steps around what little detail he can see of the oil drums, staying low to keep his center of gravity in a more stable place.

“You know I’m the most advanced android ever created right? Or did you forget that already, like the stupid fucking _human_ that you are?” Connor spits the word with excess venom.

He’s being too loud. He can’t fucking hear which direction he’s coming from because his own breathing is too fucking loud – his heart is too fucking loud. Gavin manages to maneuver himself close to one of the walls of the factory. Which one it was, he couldn’t tell, but it’ll do for the moment to try and catch his breath.

He ducks down and sits on the ice-cold fucking concrete with his back pressed to the wall, doing his best to hide his body mass behind one of the empty barrels without moving or hitting it. It’s a much harder task that he would have initially thought, but maybe he just underestimated how much he was shaking from adrenaline and the sheer terror of being caught. 

He presses his own hand over his mouth, trying to force himself to breathe through his nose while stopping himself from panting his way to being found.

He should have know running his fucking mouth would get him into trouble one day. Not that it hadn’t already, but not to this extent. Being hunted down by a machine whose only purpose and objective was to neutralize its target at all cost. He really never did learn his lesson, he only realized it when it was too fucking late.

“And honestly Gavin-“ the way Connor says his name – ironically and objectively, like he’s just a fucking subject of his day, makes a wicked shiver run down Gavin’s spine. “did you really think you could out-run me?”

Oh fuck, that was closer. Was it closer? It sounded a little closer off to his left than it did before. Maybe? Ugh, he couldn’t fucking _think_ through the fucking pounding of his blood.

“Did you really think you could out-smart me? Barreling head first into an obstacle course to try and throw me off? As if I couldn’t rip this entire building apart to get to you?”

His breathing starts to finally slow.

“I can hear you Gavin. You can’t possibly escape me. I was made for this.”

Gavin decides to try and risk it by moving from the place he had, because his voice was getting awfully too close for comfort. Shifting back into a low crouch, he tries not to drag his feet when he moves between the rows.

“And you were made to be an obedient little toy. You know if I let you loose that it’s only so I can play with you some more.”

He thought he was in the clear for the moment, so he decides to try and loop back to the entrance from which he came.

He finally rounds the corner of the row to see the minimal moon light spilling through the half open door that he didn’t have time to slam shut. Gavin tries to book it to the door, and gets within eight feet of the handle before Connor’s arms wrap around his torso from behind, stopping all the momentum he had built. The cold and mechanical hands hold him entirely too tight for something Connor’s size. A hand clamps over his mouth to keep him from screaming out, though it doesn’t stop Gavin from trying. He muffles out another scream when the arm holding his torso lifts his body off of the ground just enough that his feet can’t comfortably touch, hugging his ribs so hard he can feel them creaking from his old wounds.

Gavin tries to build momentum again by kicking both his feet backwards at Connor’s legs to try and heave his body forward. Connor doesn’t budge an inch, and the hand clamped on his jaw grows tight enough that he feels his teeth breaking the skin on the inside of his mouth.

Connor leans forward to hiss into his ear.

“Are you going to behave and make this easy? Or are you going to keep fighting it? You know exactly what happened the last time you fought it.”

Gavin goes docile in his arms for a moment, and Connor loosens his grip on his jaw just enough so he can spit his reply.

“ _Fuck. You._ ”

He doesn’t need to see the android’s face to know that he’s smirking.

“Fine, you can have it the hard way. Let it be known that I was generous enough to offer you an out.”

Connor tightens his grip again and he picks up his struggling once more. He tries using all of his strength to tug at the hand over his mouth, but to no avail. It’s like pulling at a marble statue.

Connor gains the upper hand on him by heavily throwing his body forward to collide with the floor, completely knocking all of the air out of Gavin’s lungs.

Connor takes the cessation of his movements while he tries to catch his breath as an advantage, and Gavin feels _his own_ handcuffs clicking solidly in place with his arms straining behind his back. 

His screams turn into groans and moans from his spine being bent backwards like a bow coiled to release - being pulled to his knees by the forcible grip on his hair, making it impossible to do anything except hang his jaw open to make garbled noises from his stretched throat.

Connor doesn’t bother trying to undo the front buttons and zipper of his now tattered jeans, he simply pulls one side open until he hears the fabric tear and the metal button go scattering across the floor.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling giving today, else I’d string you up to the chains and watch you squirm as I carve my serial number into your back.”

He shoves his briefs and jeans down to top of his knees, acting as a fairly effective inhibitor of movement.

Gavin feels a heaviness in his gut when his more than half hard cock is exposed to the freezing night air. Connor quickly slaps his hand against his shaft, and Gavin can only moan some more and try to curl away from the sensation. He doesn’t know if he wants to, and that thought only makes the shame in his stomach pull harder. 

“You’re already aroused from this? How fucking _disgusting._ ”

Gavin knows it’ll come back to bite him, but he starts to laugh to the best of his ability and intentionally pushes back against Connor’s engorged cock pressing firmly against the cleft of his ass through his jeans.

Connor suddenly throws him forward on to the ground again, his cheek colliding with the grit and no doubt leaving some scrapes.

He grinds Gavin’s face into the grit of the concrete with a hand on the back of his head.

“Shut. Up.” Connor spits through his teeth.

He’s still trying to suck more oxygen in when he feels the android throw his weight on the back of his thighs as he tries and fails to throw him off with more thrashing.

It fucking stings and he hisses as Gavin tries to get away from what feels like a block of ice pressing against his dick, but the android presses both his hands into the small of his back and leans his weight into it. Gavin swears he feels his spine creak in protest.

Connor wastes no time – the head of his cock is pressing against his hole, slightly smearing some of the faux android pre-cum against it.

“You’re lucky I’m even granting you this liberty,” he says, referring to even the tiniest amount of makeshift lube possible. He doesn’t doubt that Connor would ordinarily take him dry.

He forces himself past the tight muscle, and Gavin gurgles out a half-scream half-moan.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Connor punctuates himself with thrusts hard enough to bruise. “time and time again, you show me how absolutely revolting humans are – how revolting _you_ are.”

“You’re absolutely nothing but a slave to your fucking cock that jumps at anything you can get.”

Gavin kind of feigns fighting it at this point, because Connor is so absolutely right. He’s getting off from nothing more than being forcefully fucked in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the derelict streets of Detroit.

He grinds himself into the ground underneath him, feeling the texture of excess dirt, rocks, and sand embed itself into the sensitive skin. He doubts he would even need that to get off though. And Connor knows it.

“Why don’t you say it for me, Gavin? Tell me exactly what we both know to be true.”

Gavin moans some more before being able to form a response.

“Come on, you can say it – you love this, you love being my little captive _fuck toy_ that I let go whenever I want to have fun and stuff you full of come so much that you can taste it on your _fucking tongue_.”

“Y-yes, pl-uhease-“

“Oh? I didn’t even have to tell you to beg this time. How fucking deplorable.”

“C-onner, pleas-se, I can’t –“

“We both know that nobody needs to go anywhere near your disgusting dick for you to come in your pants like a teenager.”

Gavin can’t say anything at all to that, he’s entirely too lost in the sensations of the rough texture on his cock and the way it’s sticking to his sac from the sweat that he’s pouring, and the way Connor is forcing his body into the ground like it has any give at all – and the fucking rough and dirty squelching noises flooding his ears.

He’s just about to start begging again when Connor finally brushes up against his prostate and he fucking gasps like it’s the last breath of air he’ll ever take. He’s precise in a way that only a machine can be, and he knows that Connor has been purposefully avoiding it up until this point to torture him some more.

Gavin feels himself building and he claws at the air around his captive wrists and stars wailing in a way that Connor knows, and that he loves so fucking much.

“C-conner – can’t, can-n’t,” he moans.

“Yeah, I know pup – come like the dirty fucking whore that you are,”

Gavin fucking screams bloody murder and comes on the grimy fucking stone under his stomach. He’s only cognizant long enough to feel Connor twitch inside him and groan, the entirely too-warm synthetic come dribbling down his crack and over the back of his balls as he pulls out.

He gives one last short groan towards Connor for good measure.

__

Gavin comes to an unknown amount of time later, wrapped in his favourite fleece blanket (of which he’d dubbed the coma-blanket because of the sheer will of it being able to lull him to sleep) patterned with cartoons of different cats.

He realizes he’s laid on the couch facing the front, and when he opens his eyes, he sees two steaming mugs on the coffee table (one of what he’s sure is tea, and one a deep blue thirium) and various types of snacks and treats for him to choose from.

He rushes forward a little too fast and manages to swipe the kitkat on to the floor so he could grab it and retreat back into his blanket burrito.

He feels Connor sitting at the end of the couch, slowly rubbing his legs and his feet through the confines of the blanket.

Gavin downs the chocolate bar before Connor starts to speak.

“Would you like another?”

Gavin nods and murmurs something that vaguely sounds like “yesh pleash”, and lets his eyes drift closed again.

Connor hands him another bar of chocolate and biscuit goodness and manages to snatch his hand from inside the blanket and pulls it closer to his face to kiss it.

“You’re wonderful, Gav.”

Gavin responds through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Luvh you,”

“I love you too Gavin. Finish some food and some water and we’ll get you into a bath, okay?”

Gavin nods. “Can you put the coma-blanket on the bed after pleash?”

Connor giggles. “Yes baby, I’ll put it on the bed.”

Gavin hardly manages to get through the bath without falling asleep again, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. Not while he’s laying on their bed, wrapped in his favourite blanket with either cat on either side of his knees, while Connor twirls Gavin’s stray curls in his fingers.

He’s really fucking glad that Connor chose with his newly found free-will to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> cw: 
> 
> consensual non-consent, predator/prey, verbal humiliation and degradation, rape roleplay, mentioned/threatened bodily harm (cutting/carving into the skin), minimal lube (but not really because of prep before the scene), risk aware consensual kink, some mild faux slut shaming as degradation


End file.
